Ámbar y Aguamarina
by SpicaNardi
Summary: Serie de viñetas para la comunidad 30Vicios, Tabla Básica: Fragmentos de la vida de Haruka y Michiru. Una visión personal de sus vidas como seres humanos y sailor senshi. Shoujo Ai/Soft Yuri
1. Inicio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. Usados sin ánimo de lucro._

**Inicio**

Haruka deslizó su dedo pulgar, a través de la superficie de su pluma de transformación, mientras miraba el horizonte, a través de la ventana de su habitación de hotel. Aún no podía creer que todo sucediera tan rápido, tan repentinamente. Hace unas horas, se había revelado como lo que muchos consideraban una leyenda urbana: Una _sailor senshi_. Pese a que esa chica de cabellos aguamarina le había gritado que no lo hiciera, que no tomara esa pluma, porque su vida no volvería a ser como antes, corrió el riesgo y lo hizo. Se convirtió en Sailor Uranus, la guerrera del Cielo, que podía manipular el viento y la luz. Y era cierto: a partir de ahora, nada sería igual.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La joven de cabello rubio giró hacia dónde provenía esa voz. Quien estaba en su cama ya no era Sailor Neptune, sino Michiru Kaioh, la hermosa violinista y artista, cuya mirada, de un azul tan profundo como el océano, tenía una entremezcla de reproche y tristeza.

—¿Por qué lo aceptaste? No tenías que hacerlo… tu vida correrá peligro.

Haruka continuó callada. Seguía mirando el horizonte, sosteniendo su pluma.

—Vas a arriesgar tu vida, porque la pelea contra ese monstruo, es sólo el comienzo. Tenemos que encontrar los talismanes sagrados, para obtener el tesoro sagrado, que destruirá al enemigo que está invadiendo este planeta desde un punto en específico. ¿Sabes lo que puedes perder en esta misión? ¡Hasta tu propia vida correrá riesgo!

Continuó el silencio.

—Haruka…

La aludida sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la cama, para después sentarse al frente de su invitada, quedando casi cercanas. Luego, la rubia le sonrió, mientras depositaba su mano, encima de la mano de Michiru.

—Mira a quién se lo vienes a decir… a alguien que ha arriesgado su vida en más de una ocasión, para poder vencer en las carreras. He estado en más de una ocasión, cerca de la muerte. Si no he muerto corriendo autos, ¿Cómo me pasará lo mismo siendo una _sailor senshi_?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo con una frase: El que no arriesga, no gana. Así de simple.

Fue cuando Michiru se dio cuenta que Haruka había tomado una decisión y que nada la haría echarse para atrás. Por un lado, quiso proteger esa vida, porque ella era un ser humano demasiado valioso, para extinguirse antes de tiempo. Pero por otro lado, quizás era una jugada del destino, para decirle que no cumpliría sola su deber. A la final, a modo de rendición, sólo pudo sonreír.

—Está bien, respetaré tu decisión.

Después de una breve pausa, la rubia se levantó de la cama y luego, desperezándose, se alejó un poco, para después hablarle a su nueva _compañera._

—¿No tienes hambre? Yo si —continuó Haruka divertida—. Traeré algo de comer para ambas: conozco una pastelería por acá cerca, donde venden unas tartas deliciosas. Y con té rojo saben mucho mejor... Tú quédate y descansa un poco más.

La joven de cabello verdemar asintió suavemente y la rubia salió de la habitación. Michiru se recostó nuevamente y se quedó mirando el techo, finamente decorado, tratando de ver en ellas, lo que sería ahora después de su inesperado encuentro con la sailor del cielo.

Esto era sólo el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en su vida… como sailor senshi.

* * *

Reiniciando en el fandom de Sailor Moon y considerando un buen comienzo, decidí tomar un reto de la reconocida comunidad de LiveJournal, 30Vicios. Espero con esto retomar los fanfics y también mejorar mi redacción (si, sigo siendo mala para los finales). Espero que les guste. ¡Saludos!


	2. Lluvia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. Usados sin ánimo de lucro._

**Lluvia**

—Mamá Setsuna, ¿Puedo salir al jardín?

—No insistas, Hotaru. No vas a hacerlo. Está lloviendo fuertemente y recuerda que los resfriados te atrapan muy fácilmente.

—¿Entonces como ellas _si_ pueden salir a jugar afuera?

La mujer de piel morena y cabello negro no pudo responder a esa pregunta, mientras seguía mirando a través de la ventana de su sala de estudio. A veces no entendía cómo podía ser posible que sus compañeras, pasaran de ser adultas a niñas, en tan sólo unos instantes. ¿Qué no saben lo egoístas que son, ante su pobre hija adoptiva? ¡Lo que daría Hotaru por unirse a ellas! Pero a la final, sólo podía hacer un rictus de desaprobación, mientras veía a Haruka y MIchiru jugar, bailar, abrazarse y besarse, bajo una lluvia de primavera.

Y ellas, afuera, ignorando la molestia de la mayor y la frustración de la menor, comenzaron a bailar imaginando en sus mentes, la clásica canción instrumental de Bebu Silvetti, no dejando que nada las perturbara y teniendo el césped húmedo del hermoso jardín, como la pista de baile más esplendorosa del Mundo.

* * *

Cuando ambas mujeres regresaron, riéndose de su nueva travesura, con una felicidad imperturbable reflejándose en sus ojos, se toparon con unas molestas Setsuna y Hotaru.

—Lo advierto de una vez —comenzó su compañera—. No voy a ser yo quien las cuide cuando se enfermen.

—Oh, vamos —le respondió Michiru, con dulzura—. No es nada que un par de toallas, un chocolate caliente, un par de aspirinas y una sopa de pollo no puedan remediar. ¿O sí?

Haruka completó lo que dijo su amante, con un guiño en el ojo hacia las aludidas. Y así las alegres danzarinas, subieron las escaleras del segundo piso, para continuar con el juego.

—Esas dos nunca van a cambiar —dijo Setsuna, después de dejar escapar un hondo suspiro.

—¡Pero hay que ver cómo se divierten! —concluyó Hotaru, resignada, pero con una noble sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

La canción que Haruka y Michiru imaginaban bailar, era _Lluvia de Primavera (Spring Rain) _del compositor argentino Bebu Silvetti.


	3. Reglas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation. Usados sin ánimo de lucro._

**Reglas**

¿Reglas? ¿Me preguntan a mí sobre reglas?

Mi respuesta siempre será está: Se hicieron para romperlas, amigo.

Muchos considerarán que esa frase es absurda… ¡Pero no deja de ser verdad! Justamente por eso, mi familia terminó por desconocerme. Ellos vivían a base de reglas para esto, aquello, lo uno, lo otro… ¡Eso era realmente incómodo!

A medida que fui creciendo, me di cuenta que tantas cosas que me establecían como un manual de educación sagrado e indiscutible, tanto mis padres como mis tutores privados, no iban a servirme para enfrentar ese gran reto llamado Vida: Vestir elegantemente, caminar como una señorita, tener modales en la mesa a la hora de comer, acostarse y levantarse a determinadas horas, contadas con un maldito reloj, no iban a ayudarme cuando estuviera en situaciones extremas o riesgosas.

Mi familia nunca supo comprender lo que sentía, lo que quería realmente, lo que era yo, verdaderamente. Para ellos, debería ser la Dama Perfecta, la Niña Modelo, la Señorita Virtudes, que haría destacar el apellido Ten'oh, en la alta sociedad japonesa y hasta del mundo entero. Por eso, cuando llegué a la adolescencia, simplemente… me rebelé. Mandé todo al demonio, los libros, las enseñanzas, las palabras de mis padres. Absolutamente todo. A mis catorce años, mi familia me rechazó completamente y no les importó cuando yo tomé mi mochila, guardé lo poco valioso que tenía y salí de esa casa, para nunca más volver.

Era una tránsfuga, una paria, una rebelde sin causa. La vergüenza de la _perfecta _familia Ten'oh, de la sociedad, una oveja negra, una hija descarriada, que se había desviado del buen camino. Pero jamás me importó; como el viento, quería ser libre, abrirme al mundo, demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer y sobre todo, vivir feliz, sin cadenas que me ataran. Aunque al principio la tuve difícil, por tratar de salir adelante, ahora puedo decir que gracias a mi padrino, que parecía ser la única persona que entendía mi situación, pude conseguir apoyo para estudiar en una escuela secundaria y además, demostrar mi talento como piloto de carreras, aunque eso fue culpa de una travesura que hice con uno de los autos de mi padrino…

Y cuando creía que mi destino no podía ser diferente… fue cuando ella apareció en mi vida. Mi sirena, mi musa, mi eterna compañera, mí adorada Michiru. Pero esa ya es otra historia…

* * *

Eh... no salió como quería, pero bueno, estoy en etapa de "recuperación literaria" así que me disculpo si salió enredado. Gracias por su comprensión.


	4. Café

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un ligero toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Café **

_(y algo más)_

—Michiru, pediste un café irlandés… ¿Con este calor?

La rubia no salía de su asombro. Mientras ella había pedido una copa de helado de vainilla con frutillas y salsa de chocolate, por complacer un pequeño capricho personal, su compañera sólo había pedido un café irlandés. A pesar que ya era de noche, el bochorno provocado por las luces, el ambiente, la cantidad de personas que había y un pequeño problema con el aire acondicionado, en ese café restaurante, provocaba que más de un cliente pidiera bebidas y postres refrescantes. Pero ese no fue el caso de Michiru.

—No le veo nada de malo —sonrió la violinista, mientras el mesero llegaba con la taza de café humeante, decorado con crema y nuez moscada en polvo.

—Allá tú, si después te quejas —gruñó Haruka, antes de comer la primera cucharada de su postre—. Yo disfrutaré de esto, porque en serio, este lugar es asfixiante… Charlie debería arreglar el aire acondicionado enseguida.

La aludida no respondió; simplemente se limitó a dar el primer sorbo de su bebida. Por un momento, ambas no cruzaron palabra, saboreando lo que habían pedido.

—Pero también lo hice por algo más —de repente, dijo Michiru, mientras dejaba la taza y se acercaba peligrosamente a la piloto de carreras.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué otro motivo tienes para tomar una taza de café, aparte de querer acalorarte sola?

Lo siguiente que pasó, tomó totalmente a Haruka por sorpresa: Michiru la besó apasionadamente, provocando una extraña reacción en ella. El calor de sus suaves labios, chocó con el frío de los suyos, causados por el helado. El choque a la vez provocó un estímulo placentero, que la rubia disfrutó totalmente; su sirena se la había hecho una vez más. Y eso hacía que su amor por ella creciera poco a poco.

Finalmente, se detuvieron. La de cabellos verdemar no dejaba de sonreír, mientras su amada recuperaba la compostura, mientras comenzó a reírse penosamente.

—¿Dónde aprendes esos _trucos_, Michiru? —le preguntó—. Se sintió… se sintió…

—¿Bastante bien, no? Y lo siento, pero no te diré de dónde saqué la idea.

—Como siempre lo haces, bruja egoísta.

Ambas se echaron a reír pícaramente y luego, terminaron prontamente tanto el helado como el café. Al salir del lugar, tomadas de la mano, Haruka se prometió mentalmente, que no se dejaría ganar esta vez de su amada y le demostraría en la intimidad, que ella también tenía sus trucos, para sorprenderla y hacerla feliz.

Aunque siempre admitía que Michiru le llevaba la delantera cuando podía.


	5. Perversión

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro. La historia puede considerarse dentro de un Universo Alternativo (UA) y puede contener un ligero toque de OoC (Out of Character) y Shoujo Ai._

**Perversión**

_(Inspirada en una canción de Doble UC)._

Haruka temblaba de rabia, mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Michiru, tomando un descanso, después de una intensa clase de educación física. ¡Era el colmo! ¿Por qué a esa mujer le gustaba molestarla tanto? No sólo se burlaba de ella por su aspecto físico, sino que también le había hecho varias travesuras y cuando le intentaba hablar, se esfumaba con sus amigas, de manera intencional. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡Ah! ¡Pero esta vez no iba a escaparse! La dejaría en su lugar, eso que lo tuviera por bien seguro.

—¡Michiru Kaioh! —exclamó la rubia cuando llegó a sus espaldas—. Lo siento, pero esta vez no te vas a escapar.

La aludida ni giró su cabeza para mirarla. Siguió bebiendo agua de la botella de plástico.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? Me saboteas en clases, te burlas de cualquier cosa que digo o hago, me ignoras cuando te reclamo por eso o quiero arreglar o aclarar las cosas de la mejor forma posible; no me consta, pero sé que dirás barbaridades sobre mí, a tus amigos. Encima de eso, te ocultas de mí cuando voy a buscarte y lo de hoy es imperdonable: ¡Hiciste que me tropezara en la prueba de educación física!

El silencio por parte de Michiru, continuó. Haruka estaba comenzando a reventarse por esa actitud.

—¡Como un demonio, estoy hablando en serio! ¡¿Al menos puedes tener la dignidad de mirarme cuando te hablo?! ¡Imposible que tanta belleza y elegancia sea una farsa! Oh cierto, no eres diferente de esas niñitas ricas, que son caprichosas, soberbias y ridículas a morir y creen que la gente no es digna de sus miradas o palabras. ¡¿Eso es lo que te pasa, Michiru?! ¡Carajo, respóndeme!

Finalmente, la joven de ojos azules frenó en seco y levantándose bruscamente, tiró la botella de plástico al suelo. Luego, giró sobre sus talones para quedar al frente de su confrontante, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban de intensa rabia, además de respirar agitadamente. Michiru se acercó poco a poco a Haruka y después, le sonrió.

—¿Y por qué sonríes ahora? No vas a convencer con algo tan falso como eso. Sé que no eres ningún angelito, niñita —le espetó la rubia, absolutamente iracunda.

—Deberías relajarte más y preocuparte menos, Haruka Ten'oh. O vas a envejecer antes de tiempo. Además, no deberías tomarte _todo eso_ que hice, en serio.

—Primero, no eres nadie para darme consejos. Y segundo, no me parece un chiste lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Ni siquiera esto?

Si antes Haruka Ten'oh no sabía el significado de un beso robado, ahora sí: Michiru fundió sus labios con los ella, en un acto que ella nunca vio venir. Fue la única respuesta certera a toda esa cantidad de reclamos e insultos que le había propinado, minutos atrás. ¿Qué Kaioh era una loca, una hippie o sufría de "complejo de Peter Pan"? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Qué diablos?

—¡Perversa! —fue lo único que le pudo decir la rubia, temblando, a Michiru.

—Toda la vida, querida. Toda la vida.

Y mientras Kaioh salió corriendo de manera infantil, como una especia de danza de la victoria, Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada y derrotada. Por un lado, seguía detestándola por su forma de ser, tan chocante y odiosa. Pero por otro, no podía dejar de admitir que sus labios sabían muy bien. Tocándose los labios con los dedos, por primera vez admitió que quería repetir la experiencia, una vez más.

Así Michiru estuviera loca de remate.


	6. Escape

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo._

**Escape**

El teléfono celular sonaba con una fuerza atronadora, evocando "Storm", la versión de Vanessa Mae de la _Tormenta_ de Vivaldi. Michiru, a la cuarta vez, pudo contestarlo, ya que le costó mucho quitarse de los brazos de su amante, aunque no lo quisiera.

—¡MICHIRU KAIOH!

La violinista sabía que con su decisión, no sólo había provocado la furia de su familia, sino también, la de su representante artística. El convertirse en una sailor senshi, implicaba que tenía que renunciar a muchas cosas de su vida normal, entre ellas, su camino a convertirse en una auténtica celebridad, a ser alguien reconocida en el mundo entero. Pero Michiru no llegaba a esos extremos de la ambición: Quería reconocimiento, era cierto; pero no quería hundirse en las mieles de la fama, que podían llevarla al camino de la perdición de sí misma.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es esta locura? —le espetó una voz femenina a Michiru, en el teléfono—. ¿Cómo vas a hacerme esto? ¿Renunciar a una grandiosa oportunidad para volver a ser una estudiante del montón, en Japón?

—Es una decisión que me costó mucho tomar, Azumi —respondió la aludida, con mucha calma—. Pero quiero terminar mis estudios de preparatoria y luego, ir a hacer una carrera universitaria. Como toda una _chica normal._

—¡Kaioh, Kaioh, Kaioh! ¡¿Qué no has aprendido nada de la historia moderna?! ¡Los grandes genios no terminaron sus estudios y mira hasta donde llegaron! ¡Ese es tu caso! ¡No necesitas completar tus ciclos para llegar a ser la nueva niña prodigio del violín! ¡A tus admiradores no les importa esas nimiedades! ¡Sólo quieren verte, escuchar como tocas el violín y contemplar tu belleza y maestría en el escenario! ¡Eso es todo!

—Por primera vez no estamos de acuerdo, querida. Yo no voy a perder algo importante para mi vida, por sólo una fama que quién sabe cuánto me durará. ¿Es mucho pedirte, Azumi? No lo creo.

—De seguro debió influirte esa patética corredora marimacha, Haruka Ten'oh… mis instintos no se equivocaron: Es tu maldito camino a la perdición.

—Con Haruka no te metas, Azumi. Ella salvó mi vida: fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, el escape de una vida sin sentido. Tú nunca entenderás lo que significa Haruka para mí. Puedes echar todas las pestes que quieras sobre ella, pero en tu cabecita llena de codicia y egoísmo, no hay cabida para otras cosas.

—¡Maldición, Michiru! ¡Quiero que recapacites! ¡Que no eches tu vida por el retrete!

—Lo siento, mi destino está más que claro. Y por cierto, te despido. Pensaba obtener un poco más de comprensión de tu parte, pero veo que no es así. Así que sólo me resta decir: Vete al diablo, Azumi.

Y diciendo esto, la violinista botó el celular por la ventana, escuchándose más o menos los gritos e insultos que soltaba su ahora _ex_ representante por sus últimas palabras. Esto hizo soltar una carcajada a la rubia, que había estado atenta a toda la conversación.

—Michiru, sí que supiste mandarla al carajo con estilo, ¿No? Creo que a la final esa vieja loca tenía razón; estás aprendiendo cosas malas de mí.

—Igual ya me tenía harta: En todas las decisiones, sólo pensaba en su maldito beneficio, tratándome más como su herramienta que otra cosa. Será siete años mayor que yo, pero es tan inmadura, caprichosa y ridícula como ella sola.

—¿Entonces no vale la pena?

—Para nada. En cambio, tú…

La sirena se recostó encima del cuerpo de su amante y se preparó para hacer el amor nuevamente, no sin antes darle un beso y mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres toda mi vida, hoy y siempre.

—Y tú también lo eres. Bendigo al Destino por reencontrarnos en esta vida y este mundo.

Finalmente, Michiru recuperó el teléfono celular, aunque ya el aparato no tenía arreglo, por causa del desahogo de su dueña. Por eso, nunca le puso atención a la cantidad de correos de voz que le dejó Azumi, declarándole incluso su amor, para que volviera a su lado y a su "auténtico" destino. Sin embargo, la violinista no se preocupó por ella: Sabía que encontraría algún niño o niña prodigio de la música, la cual explotaría por todos los medios y le declararía su amor miles de veces. Por eso, nunca cesaría de decir que su revelación como Sailor Senshi y su encuentro con Haruka Ten'oh, fueron el escape perfecto de una niñita posesiva y una vida llena de vanaglorias.

•

* * *

_A partir de ahora, la serie de viñetas cambia de rating T a M, debido a que algunos drabbles tendrán cierto toque picante... Gracias por su comprensión._


	7. Celos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo. Esta viñeta está basada en el manga_

**Celos**

Michiru no paraba de reír. En serio, no podía creer que Haruka hubiera sido tan, tan… ¿Ingenua? ¿Cómo rayos iba a pensar eso? ¿Qué tenía una relación con quién?

—¡No te hagas la que no es contigo! —siguió reclamándole Haruka—. Te he visto muy, pero muy cercana con esa mocosa, Yaten. ¡No abuses sólo porque ya nos estamos llevando un poco mejor con ese trío! Además, esa mocosa me cae muy mal, por si no lo sabías: Se cree la última soda en el desierto. ¿Has visto como trata a Minako?

—Pensé que odiabas a Seiya —rió la violinista, mientras observaba el mar, en el esplendor del medio día—. Pero veo que desde un tiempo atrás las cosas han cambiado… Últimamente te has vuelto muy cercana a Seiya y debería sentir celos por eso, también…

—Eso es verdad, pero ya conocí un poco mejor a Seiya, por un accidente en la casa de Usagi y no es tan mala como creía. ¡Pero no revuelvas las cosas! ¡Estamos hablando de la mocosa de cabello de harina! ¡No me gusta que estés muy cerca de ella!

—¿Y ya estás pensando en la posibilidad que ya estuvimos juntas y que pronto te cambiaré por ella?

Michiru no podía controlar la risa, a tal grado que parecía bailar al compás de ella, en medio de la arena. Obviamente el asunto no le hacía una pizca de gracia a Haruka, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente rojo de la ira, ya que su compañera no se tomaba el asunto en serio.

—Ay, 'Ruka, sí que eres muy graciosa… en serio, deberías dedicarte a escribir historias, porque tienes una imaginación impresionante.

—Ja, ja, para ti es muy gracioso, pero para mí, no lo es. No quiero que esa mocosa me arrebate lo que tanto amo en este mundo. La única persona que ha iluminado mi existencia y cambió mi vida para siempre.

La violinista, calmándose, miró con ternura a Haruka y luego, acercándosele, le tomó las manos.

—Por favor, ¿Crees que te cambiaría por Yaten? No seas tonta… ni siquiera es de mi tipo: nunca compartiría mi vida con una chica que sólo porque usa cosméticos de MaxFactor, ya se cree superior a todas las mujeres. He compartido cosas con ella, pero que llegue a un nivel más íntimo… Olvídalo.

—¿Lo dices por esa vez que te criticó el color de lápiz labial que usas?

—Y la marca también…

Esta vez fue Haruka quien soltó la carcajada. En cierta forma, se habían cambiado los papeles.

—¿Sólo por eso? Ya decía que esa mocosa se comportaba como una diva. Tiene éxito con un álbum debut y ya cree estar a la altura de Katy Perry.

—¿Y por eso tienes que estar celosa? Es Yaten quien me considera su amiga y me invita a comer o salir juntas de comprar, porque aún no conoce mucho sobre Tokio. Pero nunca estará en mi lista para una cita romántica, siquiera. ¿Aún piensas que voy a cambiarte por ella?

La rubia se sonrojó toda. Esta vez los celos le habían hecho una mala jugada.

—Siento haber desconfiado de ti.

—Te recomiendo que a la próxima investigues mejor, ya que puedes pasar muy malos ratos y hasta enfermarte. Siempre te lo voy a decir, amorcito.

—Está bien, está bien. Y por si acaso, Seiya y yo sólo somos… amigas. Además, ella…

De repente, Haruka se detuvo. Cierta escena bastante indiscreta se estaba presentando y era mejor evitarse problemas.

—Michi-Michiru… ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

—Qué co… ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿No son Taiki y Yaten? Y están…

—Me-mejor volvamos a casa, Haruka… No queremos ganarnos el odio de ese par, ¿Cierto? Prefiero mil veces tenerlas como cordiales amigas y no que después estemos en serios problemas porque estábamos viéndolas completamente desnudas y divirtiéndose a su manera…

—¡Vámonos ya!

Y ambas mujeres salieron a correr discretamente, antes que las dos integrantes de Three Lights supieran que estaban hablando precisamente de una de ellas y no precisamente bien y de paso, las pillaron en plena fiesta íntima en la playa…


	8. Religión

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un ligero toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Religión**

_En un mundo paralelo, donde la era del Mito nunca se extinguió…_

Moriré. Es el destino que me espera al final. Estoy aquí, tendida en la playa, con mis alas extendidas, totalmente derrotada. Me han abandonado. Me han destrozado en pedazos. No bastó con que ella me traicionara; todas mis hermanas se vinieron en mi contra y con el dedo acusador, me llamaron miserable, traidora, indigna hija de la raza del aire. Cada improperio me llegaba al corazón como una puñalada. Y después de haber sido golpeada, no tuve más remedio que huir, sufriendo una implacable persecución a manos de mis hermanas.

Ellas, a quienes amaba y que ahora me desprecian, por el simple delito de haber defendido mi honor.

¿Por qué me traicionaste con nuestra líder? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te amaba! ¡Te amaba más que a mí misma! ¡Mi devoción hacia ti era más intenso que a nuestro padre Zeus! ¡Y todo lo que hice, fue a tu nombre, como un dulce sacrificio en el altar de mi corazón, consagrado sólo a ti! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

Sentía que lloraba lágrimas de sangre, pero no sólo provenientes de los ojos, sino también de mi corazón herido. Ella debió haber sido la castigada y no yo. Pero como su amante era nuestra líder, "justa, valiente, un modelo a seguir", el matarla en ese duelo fue mi mayor pecado. Maldita, aparentando lo que no era… se lo merecía, se merecía mil veces su muerte; no debería hacerlo, pero aún sonrío cuando recuerdo el momento, en que le clavé la espada en su pecho. Si, te lo merecías, maldita. Debí darme cuenta cuando mirabas de reojo a mi otrora amada. Ojalá te den el castigo final en el Tártaro. Porque los dioses deben entender cuando un corazón es traicionado. ¡Deberían!

¡Apiádate de mi padre Zeus! ¡Apiádate de mí, diosa Afrodita! ¡Anteros, dios del amor verdadero, yo te invoco! ¡No, no me desprecien! ¡Acójanme en este momento de dolor! ¡Mi corazón ha sido mancillado y buscando comprensión, me han desahuciado! ¡Se los ruego, dioses del Olimpo! Aunque descienda al Inframundo, apiádense de mi infeliz alma y sea yo llevada a los Elíseos, donde al fin encontraré paz. ¡Si, que muera, pero al menos sea vengada!

No recuerdo en qué momento perdí la conciencia… pero unas manos suaves y delicadas, el fresco que podía sentir a través de ellas y el olor a sal marina, me despertaron en esos momentos. Y fue cuando la vi… su rostro grande, de los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto. Sus cabellos del mismo color del mar y una sonrisa tan dulce, que enternecería al mismísimo Cancerberos… ¿Quién era? Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión. Creía que estaba delirando por mis heridas, hasta que ella demostró que no era así.

—Estás herida… traje medicina para curarte. No te preocupes, las nereidas me aseguraron que son bastante efectivas para esa clase de heridas… lo usan para curar a los soldados de nuestro padre Poseidón, después de las batallas.

Me incorporé a medias y descubrí con sorpresa, que esa bella chica era… una sirena. Un momento, ¿Una sirena del mar socorriéndome? ¡Qué locura!

—No, espera…

—¿Eres una arpía, cierto? Cierto que nuestro padre no permite acercarse a ustedes, porque las consideran "indignas", pero viéndote mejor, no pareces ser tan mala como las pintan.

—Como se nota que no nos conoces bien —murmuré.

Ella se rió ante mis palabras. Luego, sacó la pomada y tomando un poco, comenzó a frotarla en una de mis heridas.

—¡AUCH! —me quejé, del dolor tan terrible que me produjo el contacto de esa cosa.

—Lo siento mucho… al principio te dará un ardor de los mil demonios, pero después pasará… es lo malo de las cosas hechas a base de sal marina.

—Eso me doy cuenta… Pero niña, ¿No te doy miedo? Por culpa de nuestra misión, nuestra reputación no es precisamente buena.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no va a impedir que te ayude, ¿O si? No me has mordido o atacado hasta ahora, aunque estés herida.

Me quedé muda, aunque apretaba los dientes por el ardor causado por esa pomada. Pero no dejaba de contemplar los hermosos ojos de esa sirena, quien seguía en su labor con una afable sonrisa. Después de terminar las curaciones, se quedó a mi lado.

—¿No te vas? Ya terminaste con tu trabajo.

—¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

—No, no es eso, es que bueno, imagino que tienes tus cosas que hacer y que sólo venías para ayudarme…

—Pero, por lo que veo, no sólo necesitas curar tu cuerpo, sino también tu espíritu… ¿Algo grave te pasó, cierto? No es normal que las arpías abandonen así a sus hermanas.

Agaché la cabeza, dándole la razón. Lo que ocurrió con ella y su amante, la líder de mi raza, aún ensombrecía mi mente y corazón. Era una paria, un ser sin hogar y sin razón de ser. Ahora estaría condenada a vagar por ahí, rechazada por la gente por la mala fama que tenemos y escondiéndome de mis propias hermanas y de la gente que quería cazarme, para matarme o exhibirme como trofeo… Era sólo el comienzo de una existencia amarga.

—Sorprendí a mi pareja, engañándome con nuestra líder. Me dejé llevar por los celos y maté a la segunda. Ahora soy una indeseable entre mis hermanas, porque ellas la adoraban y respetaban como a una diosa, no importándoles que mi honor fuera manchado con semejante falta. Pude haberme controlado, fingido que no estaba pasando nada y dejar que mi corazón se marchitara por todo lo malo que conllevaba la infidelidad de mi novia… pero no pude contenerme. Fue demasiado para mí y al final, me dejé llevar por mis instintos…

—Realmente, lo siento mucho…

Ambas nos quedamos contemplando el mar, por un largo tiempo. Tan azul, tan radiante. Apolo seguía iluminando el cielo con sus rayos provenientes de su brillante carro, mientras recorría la bóveda celeste. Finalmente, ella reaccionó y con voz emocionada, me dijo.

—Conozco una pequeña cueva que se encuentra en medio del mar. ¡Puedes vivir ahí! No será tan cómodo como tu antiguo hogar, imagino yo, pero puede hacerse bastante confortable. Y por la comida, hasta te ayudaré a conseguirla, mientras te recuperas. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

—¿E-en serio…? ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Pero si nos conocemos hace unos minutos!

—Para ayudar a una persona en desgracia, no se necesitan condiciones, ¿o si?

¿Quién era realmente esa mujer? Era… demasiado amable y cálida conmigo. Por un momento, se me atravesó por la mente que hacía todo esto, para sacar provecho de mí, por alguna razón. Pero viéndola mejor, no parecía de ese tipo. Suspiré y nuevamente la miré a los ojos…

Era tan hermosa…

—Está bien, llévame hasta allá, por favor.

—¡Sígueme entonces!

A partir de ese momento, comenzó nuestra relación. Ahora vivo en una cueva, pequeña, pero acogedora, aunque todavía me parece redundante la cantidad de algas, conchas marinas y estrellas del mar que colocó aquella amable sirena en la cueva. Pero qué importaba. Ella me ayudó a conseguir comida mientras me recuperaba de las heridas y cuando ya era capaz de valerme por mí misma, aprovechaba para ayudarle a conseguirle cosas, aunque a veces recurría al saqueo… eso si, sólo a la gente malvada o a los pescadores idiotas. Y al final, ella me ayudó a curar las heridas del pasado, con su nobleza, dulzura y bondad infinitas.

Ahora sé que la amo, la adoro, porque fue mi salvadora, en un momento bastante difícil de mi vida.

Gracias, mi adorada sirenita. Eres y siempre serás, mi _religión_.

* * *

Historia tonta, cursi (exceso de inspiración por la canción de Maná) y hasta una patada al canon de la mitología griega (lo siento puristas, en verdad). Pero quiero aclarar algo con respecto a las arpías. En las versiones iniciales, las arpías eran criaturas aladas de singular belleza y elegancia; sin embargo, Zeus las usó para ejecutar el castigo contra el rey Fineo, robándole los alimentos que le servían en su mesa todos los días y dejándolo sin probar algún bocado. De ahí, adquirieron la mala fama de seres sucios, saqueadores y miserables, pasando de criaturas bellas a maléficas. Para esta historia, retomé la belleza de estos seres, pero sin dejar a un lado la mala fama que tienen (por su misión divina).

No siendo más… saludos. Y de paso, agradecimientos mil a **Sieghart JF, Aidan Ross, Alexia, Pitty, RomiHaruka, Barn Loren **y las personas que agregaron esta serie de viñetas a sus favoritos. Su apoyo me hace seguir adelante. J


	9. Piano

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un ligero toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Piano**

—¿Vas a tocarlo otra vez?

Haruka se encontraba al frente del piano de cola, de manufactura Steinway y Sons, una de las marcas más reconocidas en el mundo, contemplándolo durante un largo rato. Ébano y marfil unidos en un magnífico instrumento musical… Pero, a ella no le importaba nada de eso. Quería vencer un trauma de la niñez.

Después de una larga pausa, donde el silencio predominó en el cuarto y la luna, en todo su esplendor, se asomaba curiosa a través de la ventana, Michiru se acercó a donde estaba su compañera, quedando al lado del piano. Luego, pasó sus dedos por la superficie del mismo.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, el padre de Ludwig van Beethoven, quien a la vez era su maestro de música, llegaba completamente ebrio a la casa y después de sacar de la cama a su hijo, casi arrastrándolo, lo obligaba a tocar el piano, repasando las lecciones que le enseñaba de día. Cualquiera diría que con este acto de maltrato, Beethoven debió odiar los pianos para siempre y dedicarse a otra cosa, para no revivir la crueldad de su padre. Pero, prefirió superar ese impase, más por amor a la música, como para demostrarle a su padre y al mundo, que podía ser capaz de vencer los obstáculos, para lograr ser un gran compositor y músico. Y aunque quedó sordo tiempo después, eso no le impidió seguir adelante.

La rubia no la miró, dando la impresión que no había escuchado a Michiru. Siguió mirando el teclado del piano durante un largo rato y luego, soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Comprendo que tu padre, quien era un gran pianista, no era diferente al padre de Beethoven. No puedes permitir que eso imponga barreras a tu talento para siempre.

—Sólo era un pasatiempo. Y lo abandoné porque no quería ser como mi padre: Un músico que terminó jodiéndose por culpa de la fama y el maldito alcohol.

—Pero tú puedes hacer la diferencia, Haruka. No puedes permitir que su fantasma te encadene para siempre. ¿No me has dicho que eres como el viento? Si es así, tienes que romper esta cadena también, liberarte del pasado. Y tocando este piano, podrás hacerlo.

Ten'ou dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Luego, acercó tímidamente su dedo índice y lo hundió en una de sus teclas, dejando escapar el característico sonido. Repentinamente, comenzó a recordar una canción y luego, miró la luna. Comenzó a sentir, que no sólo Michiru la estaba reconfortando para que volviera a tocar aquel instrumento. A través de sus tenues rayos, posiblemente su Princesa le estaba enviando un mensaje: Debía superar los malos recuerdos y seguir adelante; demostrar que, como la Sailor de la Libertad, dar el ejemplo que podía liberarse de los sentimientos negativos y emprender cualquier lucha, vencer cualquier obstáculo y cumplir cualquier misión que se le impusiera.

Poco a poco, tecla a tecla… así, Haruka Ten'ou, comenzó a interpretar una canción que escuchaba en el tocadiscos de su madre, en su más tierna infancia… una canción que le traía buenos recuerdos. Finalmente, pudo interpretarla en su totalidad, arrancando fuertes aplausos de parte de su amada, cuando la pudo terminar.

—Te dije que lo lograrías —le sonrió.

—Bueno, a la final te saliste con la tuya —respondió Haruka, mientras miraba la luna—. Pero no quiero que sea la última vez, si te soy sincera.

—Por supuesto que no lo será. Porque quiero hacer dúos contigo… al oírte interpretar tan bella música, más tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—Así será entonces. Cuando quieras…

—Yo te estaré avisando —la violinista selló el trato dándole un beso a Haruka.

Fue así que a partir de ese día, en esa mansión, se podían escuchar los más hermosos duetos a manos de ambas mujeres. Tocando con el corazón, las melodías eran más hermosas e inspiraban sentimientos maravillosos a quienes lo escuchaban.

No por nada, eran _la pareja destinada_.

* * *

"Piano", es una canción instrumental, compuesta por el grandioso Bebu Silvetti (No se nota mi admiración por él, ¿Verdad?). Hay una versión especial interpretada por el renombrado pianista argentino Raul Di Blasio y la puede encontrar en Youtube. ¡Disfrútenla!


	10. Berserker

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Berserker**

—¡Uranus!

Logró escuchar mi advertencia y dar un rápido, antes que un monstruo lograra golpearla con su cola, larga y llena de escamas como la de los reptiles. Aterrizó velozmente y luego, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha, preparó una variación de su ataque básico, el _World Shaking, _pero esta vez, en forma de un violento puñetazo en el abdomen de la bestia. Evidentemente, su oponente salió disparado, para luego estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio abandonado, escupiendo sangre y resintiendo el efecto de ese golpe.

—¿Creíste que la ibas a tener fácil, maldito? Se necesita _más_ que eso para derrotarme —le espetó mi compañera, limpiándose la boca y adoptando una pose de total orgullo.

Han pasado seis meses desde que la conocí y después, durante una batalla, se reveló como la sailor del Cielo, la guardiana del planeta Urano. Valiente, fuerte, aunque a veces era demasiado impulsiva y se arriesgaba demasiado. Aun así, ha sido toda una bendición de la Luna para mí, pues sin ella, no habría afrontado enemigos tan terribles como peligrosos, como el que nos estamos enfrentando hoy. Pensaba que yo podría afrontarlo sola, hasta desarrollar todo mi potencial… pero definitivamente esto era mucho mejor.

—¡Cuidado, Neptune!

No lo vi venir. El adefesio aprovechó un descuido de mi compañera y ya lo tenía encima, a punto de atacarme; de la sorpresa, quedé totalmente paralizada. Y cuando creí que la muerte se saldría con la suya, vi algo impresionante: En una fracción de segundos, ese adefesio fue totalmente despedazado por tres haces de luz, rápidas y precisas, acompañado de un violento grito de guerra. No pude pronunciar una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando ella me preguntó.

—¡¿Neptune?! ¡¿Estás bien, Neptune?! ¡¿No te lastimé?! ¡Responde, te lo suplico!

Uranus tenía en sus manos una brillante espada, tinta en sangre negra del demonio que había eliminado; algunas gotas alcanzaron a manchar su rostro y uniforme. No podía creerlo: por fin había convocado su talismán, el _Space Sword_ y manifestado su gran poder. Pero entonces…

¿Lo hizo por mí?

—Si… estoy bien, gracias —le respondí suavemente.

—Que… qué bueno… no sabría qué haría… si te pasara algo, Neptune… eres la única compañía… que tengo en este mundo… y si te pierdo… me volvería completamente… loca…

Algo andaba mal, lo presentía. Al parecer, el poder del talismán fue demasiado para Uranus. Me acerqué poco a poco y luego, llegando a donde ella estaba, con la mirada perdida, le puse la mano en la mejilla, que estaba manchada de sangre.

—Vamos a casa… tienes que descansar…

—Te amo, Neptune. ¿Lo sabías? No podría vivir sin ti…

—Y yo también. Pero necesitas un baño y una taza de té. Ven, camina.

—Te amo…

—¿Cómo te sientes, Uranus?

—Como si hubiera bebido una _sixpack_ de cervezas yo sola —me respondió Haruka, recostada en la cama y con sus ojos tapados por uno de sus brazos.

Al llegar al apartamento, nos habíamos bañado y puesto nuestras pijamas, para poder relajarnos. Tuve que ayudar a mi compañera, ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas para poder hacer algo por sí misma. No podía negar que verla con su pijama, en la cama, reflejando el cansancio después de la batalla, me producía bastante ternura.

—Entonces, ¿Faltaría un talismán para cumplir con nuestro deber? —preguntó Ten'oh, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

—Es muy extraño —le respondí, mientras tenía el _Deep Aqua Mirror _en mis manos—. Se supone que debió aparecer a la par que nosotras. ¿Algo le habrá pasado a _ella_?

—Alguna vez dijiste que la encargada del tercer talismán, era la guardiana del Tiempo y debía proteger unas puertas o algo así. Posiblemente le surgió un inconveniente.

—No lo creo. Pluto es muy buena guerrera y ha sabido proteger las Puertas del Tiempo. Confío mucho en que aparecerá pronto. Tengo un presentimiento que lo que hemos hecho, es sólo el comienzo. El verdadero enemigo no tardará en llegar.

—Ánimo, Michi, no te pongas así… sabremos aguantar y hacerle frente a esos malditos. Te lo prometo.

—Tienes razón, Haruka. Gracias…

Me acosté al lado de ella y luego, le di un beso, a la vez que entrelazábamos nuestras manos. Es tan fuerte, tan valiente y siempre me ayuda a recuperar la confianza en nosotras mismas, cuando la perdemos. Ahora entiendo por qué la amo tanto.

Gracias por estar conmigo. El deber es más llevadero a tu lado.

* * *

•

No me salió como quería, pero creo que es más la falta de inspiración que otra cosa. Lo siento mucho.


	11. Caramelo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Caramelo**

Pudo verla atravesando el pasillo a toda velocidad, llevando _algo_ entre sus manos. Y fue cuando Haruka Ten'oh se prometió a su misma, desde el umbral de su mansión, ponerle fin a este juego.

Michiru había estado muy rara en las últimas semanas. Más taciturna, discreta y ahora esquiva, de lo que ella la conocía. Al principio, la mujer de cabellos rubios creyó que era algo temporal; pero ya después el comportamiento de su amada se recrudeció y fue cuando Haruka comenzó a sospechar. Había leído y visto, que cuando una persona actuaba así, era porque estaba ocultando algo de gravedad. En un momento del camino, ella se alarmó: ¿Y si Michiru…? ¡Imposible! ¡Ya lo hubiera sabido de antemano! Pero sabiendo lo astuta que era la violinista, podía ser que… Y tanto los celos como la angustia, se apoderaron de su corazón, aunque tuvo que disimular, para evitar preocupar a la pequeña Hotaru.

—Tengo que confrontarla, tengo que preguntarle… no puedo seguir viviendo con esa duda. ¡Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla!

Y fue ese día, donde estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta, después de llegar de una reunión con su escudería, para definir el plan a seguir en las siguientes competencias de autos. Y al verla pasar, no dudó un instante en seguirla con paso rápido, llegando hasta el pasillo, que conducía a las escaleras del segundo piso. Subió las mismas como en una maratón y finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación principal. Y como buena impulsiva que era, la abrió con violencia.

—¡Haruka! —exclamó Michiru, quien se estaba desnudando, para poder darse un baño, después de un día de intensa práctica con su instrumento musical favorito—. ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Al menos toca la puerta primero!

—Lo siento, pero decidí dejar mis modales a un lado, por una razón. Al principio creí que era temporal, pero has estado bastante extraña en estos últimos días. ¿Acaso es algo malo que yo hiciera? ¿O me estas ocultando algo? Bien sabes que tú y yo nunca hemos guardado secretos, desde que nos conocemos. Así que necesito saber la verdad, Michiru Kaioh.

De repente, Haruka dirigió su mirada al tocador y encontró la cajita que su compañera llevaba consigo, cuando la vio atravesar el pasillo. Ahí estaba la evidencia, la prueba, lo que resolvería el misterio del hermetismo de Michiru. Y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, se lanzó hacia el objeto, quitándole la tapa con violencia.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos haces?! ¡NO!

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está tu su… cio… se… cre…!

La de cabello aguamarina se palmeó la frente. Y no hablemos de la reacción de la rubia: La prueba reina que su amada podía estar hasta engañándola, era… ¿Una cajita de corazones de caramelo?

—¿Y esto?

—Bien hecho, Haruka Ten'oh —le reprochó Michiru—. Acabas de arruinar la sorpresa que te tenía para ti, por tus estúpidos celos. ¿Te cuesta controlarte al menos una vez?

—Pe-pe-pero… ¡Andabas demasiado hermética y distante conmigo! ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Que al menos, confiaras un poco más en mí.

La piloto se sonrojó ante estas palabras. Algo le decía que debió pensarlo dos veces antes de armar un escándalo por lo que al final, no dejó de ser una simple tontería. Dejó la cajita con suavidad y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Cada momento más, la mirada de reproche de su compañera, la hacía sentir más culpable.

—Oye, lo siento. Sólo que no aguantaría de… tú sabes…

—¿Y tú crees que yo te cambiaría por otra? Siempre te lo voy a decir: Eres la única dueña de mi corazón, Haruka. Que te quede bien claro. Es cierto que he tenido pretendientes, pero tú eres la única persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

—Mi-Michiru…

—Ahora, si me lo permites. ¿Podrías salir de la habitación? Tengo que vestirme para ir a las prácticas de violín, con Hotaru.

La rubia le sonrió de manera pícara y en vez de obedecer a Michiru, comenzó también a quitarse la ropa.

—¿Haruka?

—No te preocupes por la pequeña, está totalmente distraída, leyendo libros de poesía inglesa. Eso te pasa por tentarme con tu cuerpo de sirena, mi vida.

—¡Eres una pervertida!

—Pero soy tu pervertida favorita, ¿No?

Y minutos después, las mujeres estaban disfrutando de los juegos del placer, aun cuando hacía unos minutos, parecían que las cosas iban a irse a pique. Pero a veces, era necesaria esa clase de pruebas, para demostrar cuán fuerte es una relación. En el caso de Haruka y Michiru, podían decirlo con firmeza: Prueba superada.


	12. Espina

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Espina**

—¡OUCH!

Haruka hizo una mueca de dolor, al sentir el pinchazo provocado por la espina de una rosa, que había tomado. Sailor Neptune no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que hizo que la rubia se molestara más.

—¡No es gracioso, Neptune!

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo que tus muecas son graciosas.

—Sí, claro —resopló su compañera—. ¿Cómo hará el príncipe para manipular estas cosas? ¡De seguro su mano estará llena de cicatrices!

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en un jardín de rosas, ubicado a una buena distancia de la calle donde hacían poco, habían salvado a Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon, del ataque de un daimon. Lo más peculiar del asunto es que Haruka se encontraba vestida de tuxedo; ya se había quitado el sombrero y el antifaz, dejándolos encima del banco, donde estaba sentada la sailor de los mares.

—No lo creo así, Haruka. Imagino que, como príncipe protector de la Tierra, las rosas deben rendirle respeto y protegerlo de sus armas secretas. Así puede usarlos para sus apariciones.

—Dirás, "ridículas apariciones".

—Yo lo considero más bien, _actos de hidalguía_. Como lo hacían los caballeros medievales, para impresionar a sus princesas.

—Como sea, no me obligues otra vez a ponerme este atuendo para luchar —la rubia se sentó, agotada, al lado de Neptune y dejando la rosa culpable encima de sus muslos—. Lo hice por esta ocasión, para pagar la apuesta que perdí frente a ti. ¡Pero será la última vez!

—A mí me parece que te veías _encantador_, querida.

—No empieces con eso, ¿sí? Además, prefiero mil veces mi uniforme, al menos tiene más clase y estilo.

La joven de cabello verdemar no pudo evitar soltar la risa, ante estas palabras. Haruka se ruborizó completamente.

—Pensé que odiabas ponerte falda —le dijo su compañera, divertida.

—Pero esto es una excepción. Incluso si pudiera, lo modificaba, pero es parte de la naturaleza de una sailor. Entiendo el refrán de "el vestido no hace a la mujer", pero en mi caso, el único traje con falda que toleraré es ese. Del resto, seguiré con mi ropa favorita.

Neptune no podía evitar reírse, mientras Haruka se deshacía del _smoking_, en medio del refunfuño. Luego, Ten'oh usó su pluma de transformación, cambiando nuevamente a Sailor Uranus.

—¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó la sailor del viento, dichosa.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos a casa? No creo que los Death Busters ataquen de nuevo esta noche.

—De ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Pero tengo hambre, quiero darme una buena ducha y dormir plácidamente. Aunque eso sí, estaremos alerta ante cualquier cosa.

—Entendido.

Las dos jóvenes sailors se marcharon del campo de rosas, queriendo cumplir sus planes nocturnos. Sabían que las siguientes semanas no serían fáciles; pero mientras estuvieran juntas, podrían hacer cosas imposibles.


	13. Piel

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Piel**

"Me encanta verte, tocarte, sentir la tersura de tu piel en mis dedos. Desde tu rostro hasta tus pies. Poder oler el aroma a canela, anís y sal marina, que desprende tu cuerpo entero. Poder sentir la emoción, cuando estamos juntas, haciendo el amor. Besarte en toda tu extensión, suavemente, disfrutando cada beso, el cual es la gloria para mí.

Llámame ridícula, llámame tonta, pero esto es lo que se me ocurre, cada vez que quiero compartir momentos de intenso amor contigo. Ser dos en una, rindiéndome ante los llamados del placer. Te amo, porque contigo, he sentido sensaciones maravillosas, únicas; porque mi corazón late como nunca, desde la primera vez que te vi. Y cuando descubrí que estábamos predestinadas a encontrarnos, fue cuando todo tuvo sentido.

Un amor que se quedó inerme hace mil años, ha vuelto a despertar y con mayor fuerza. Y soy feliz, porque recuperé a la mujer que amo y que había perdido en un campo de batalla…".

—¿Y, qué tal?

Michiru abrió los ojos y luego, ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañera, se acercó y la besó apasionadamente. Después, sonrió.

—Haruka, te agradezco que me hayas escrito palabras tan bellas.

—Con todo cariño, eso sí.

—Pero nunca imaginé que fueras tan mala poeta.

—¡Michiru! ¡Juro que me esforcé lo posible! ¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Qué mala eres!

Y la pobre rubia se quedó haciendo pucheros, mientras la joven de cabellos verdemar reía como nunca.

•

_No hace falta decir que el poema es de mi invención… Tranquila Haruka, no eres la única que es mala poeta._


	14. Licor

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Usados en esta historia, sin ánimo de lucro._

_Advertencia: Esta viñeta contiene un toque de femslash (amor entre chicas). Si no te gusta, puedes pasar del mismo y listo._

**Licor**

_(Inspirada en una canción de Mayer Hawthorne)_

¿Cómo era posible que dos licores tan dispares hicieran tan buena combinación?

Ella, la rubia, una corredora de autos profesional, llevaba un vaso de _Henny_, una forma familiar de llamar al _Hennesy_, una reconocida marca de coñac. La otra, una mujer de cabellos verdemar, talentosa violinista, tenía entre sus manos una Ginger Ale, una bebida sin alcohol a base de jengibre, ya que no estaba tan a gusto en la fiesta como creía y no quería tener una resaca al día siguiente. Ambas se encontraban en un laberinto de gente que bailaba, charlaba, se saludaban mutuamente y comentaban los chismes diarios. Algo bastante común en esos _pubs_ ingleses.

Y cuando todo parecía terminar en una simple fiesta, intervino un extraño _deus ex machina_: Cuando la violinista quiso salir de ese lugar y la corredora, ir hacia el otro lado, chocaron accidentalmente y sus vasos también. Como los mismos eran resistentes, no se rompieron, pero las bebidas, debido a la inercia, saltaron de sus vasos y alcanzaron a combinarse. Después de reponerse, se disculparon mutuamente y mientras la rubia se dirigió a la barra del pub, la verdemar siguió su camino.

Pero cuando la corredora le dio un sorbo a su _Henny_, quedó totalmente sorprendida. Ahora tenía un toque más… ¿Dulce? Volvió a probarlo y no, no era un error: Ahora sabía más dulce y _exquisito_. Empezó a temer que había caído en una trampa y al momento en que se disponía a salir para evitar que se salieran con la suya, de repente apareció la violinista.

—¡Tú! —exclamó la rubia—. ¿Qué rayos estaba tomando?

—¿Yo? _Ginger Ale_ —respondió la aludida.

—¿_Ginger Ale_? ¿Entonces no es algún somnífero? Es que me supo a dulce y… ah…

—¿Estás bebiendo _Henny_? ¡Con razón sentí el sabor a coñac en mi bebida!

—Qué cosas… sin querer, mezclamos nuestros tragos. Pero no está mal, ambos hacen una buena combinación.

Ambas se rieron de buena gana ante este comentario.

—Haruka Ten'oh, mucho gusto.

—Michiru Kaioh, el placer es mío.

Y así, cuando creyeron que iban a tener una noche larga y aburrida, gracias a una _henny_ y una _ginger ale_, mezcladas de manera absurda, dos personas se conocieron, volviéndose totalmente inseparables. Curiosamente, como los dos licores que bebían en esos momentos.

* * *

_Pido perdón por la tardanza y lentitud, la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración (y ando metida en otros proyectos), trataré lo posible de terminar este reto... Reitero mis disculpas y gracias por su apoyo._


End file.
